Sonic's Ultimate Challenge 2
by Arkham18
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Poison Ivy's attack and now the Sorceress Circe has terrible plans in store, along with her villainous allies.
1. Chapter 1 The Circus

Chapter 1 The Circus

Gotham City was currently having reports of several disappearances in a circus there. Batman tried to investigate the place and found hints of some type of sorcery going on at the place and he found out when he witnessed a person turn into an mutant half human and animal before his eyes. He knew it would be best to get Sonic, Tails and Chip to help him out. They were still staying at Wayne Manor ever since Ivy had attacked.

**Important Notice: My fans who have read this story before and read it again will notice it is very different than before. Totally Spies chracters have been removed, I am sorry but BestCrossoverMoves and I are planning a really big crossover between both our character's universes and we wanted to make sure that there was no confusion. **

**As a result things may be changed entirely or kept as similar as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2 Wayne Manor

Chapter 2 Wayne Manor

Batman had changed back into his suit and walked up to Wayne Manor and were let in by Alfred."Welcome home Mister Wayne for you" said Alfred. He went into one of the rooms and was suddenly greeted by Chip. "Hey! Want some chocolate?" he kindly accepted, the little guy really did like offering the treat to everyone. After a little while of speaking to him he looked out the window and saw the bat signal in the sky. Chip didn't notice "I'll be right back I have to take care of something. Wait here" as he left. Chip had an idea to keep everyone happy until he came back. He got out another chocolate bar and went to ask Alfred to make cake with it.


	3. Chapter 3 The Adventure Begins

Chapter 3 The Adventure Begins

Bruce Wayne changed into Batman as he entered the batcave and went to the GCPD building to see what the bat signal was up for. Batman went to Gordon's office and he saw his two partners in crime. Nightwatcher and his partner Kira, "Hey Batman, I know you sent Kira and I to Switzerland to catch Anubis and Electra but then we heard about the disappearances of the people in this 'circus'." Said Nightwatcher "I need to know more about this and I know just who can help us." Said Batman "who?" asked Kira, "I met some new heroes during a disaster with a lady called Poison Ivy. They're names are Sonic and Chip, they had friends with them their names were Tails. Earlier tonight I witnessed a circus that turned innocent people into animals." "What?!" "Yeah I don't know either. But they can help us." Said Batman, then he told Gordon to call Wayne Manor."

Alfred came into the room with Tails while Chip was eating the cake he was requested to make. "Phone call for you Sonic." Said Tails, Sonic answered and it was Gordon "Batman needs your help in the GCPD building and bring Chip and Tails." Then Gordon hung up. "Hey Tails, Chip Batman needs us at the GCPD building. Let's go."

When they entered the GCPD building they saw Nightwatcher and Kira. "Hi I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." Said Sonic, then Chip said "I'm Chip." Then he offered Chocolate, Nightwatcher and Kira took some. "I'm Nightwatcher and this is Kira. I see you like chocolate." Said Nightwatcher to Chip, as he used his powers and created a giant chocolate bar for Chip. Chip was amazed "ooooo" he said as he went to start eating. Then Tails introduced himself, Nightwatcher told them that this Circus thing seems a little strange but he would recognize something like that anywhere and may know what is happening. "We should go there right now and see what's going on." Said Kira, "Let's go" said Sonic

**Nightwatcher, Kira, Anubis and Electra are OC's of mine. **


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets Of The Circus

Chapter 4 Circe's Plan

Meanwhile the Goddess Circe was watching them with her powers she was accompanied by Anubis and Electra. "You see this is what I was talking about. These are the ones that defeated Ivy that night." Said Circe "They were magnificent especially those gems they call Chaos Emeralds. I sense a stronger power another emerald is on an island called Angel Island. Anubis! You and Electra retrieve the emeralds from Sonic and Chip. While you're at it capture them and bring them here, I'll retrieve the Master Emerald." As she sent them after them. Then she said to herself. "I put Crane in charge of that circus but he never appreciated the animals I created for him." then she teleported to Angel Island

They entered the circus and it looked abandoned. "Be ready for anything." Said Batman, as they entered, they looked around for clues on how to find out what is causing people to turn into animals. But nothing stood out, but then they saw a big cage with bones in a bowl. Then a creepy old man came out of nowhere behind them and said "Do not touch it!" Sonic backed up ready in case the man tried anything, "Don't you know they kept a half human half man beast inside there?" Chip looked at the man in confusion, "What?" "Well he is now known as Killer Croc, they experimented on him and created monsters with him. If you want to know more you may have to get it from him. "he old man said as he left the area and seemed to vanish. After exploring the place more they exited the circus then Chip saw a chocolate cake in the alleyway outside. "Chocolate Cake!" "Chip don't eat that, don't you think a cake in the middle of an alleyway is suspicious?" said Sonic, but Chip took a bite and a rope trap caught them. "I told you." Said Sonic, then he tried to escape but he couldn't the rope seemed to be enhanced. Then Anubis and Electra came out of a hiding place and took them to their lair. Meanwhile Batman, and Tails didn't notice Sonic and Chip were missing. But eventually they did. "Uh where's Sonic and Chip?" said Tails, "Oh this can't be good." Said Nightwatcher


	5. Chapter 5 A New Problem

Chapter 5 A New Problem

Batman and the others had realized something must have happened to Sonic and Chip. Then Nightwatcher said "look there" then Tails asked "Look where." "Footprints, our friends took a walk. We can just follow these that's how we find them." Then they followed the footprints into an alleyway but there was no sign of them just a chocolate cake in the middle of it. "what's this? A chocolate cake? With a bite out of it." Said Tails "I think Sonic and Chip were here, they must have been kidnapped." Said Kira. Nightwatcher went over and examined the cake and then she got an idea, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment and used his energy to sense where they could be. I believe they went that way, he pointed to a building in the distance. "Well then let's go" said Nightwatcher

_Meanwhile_

Sonic and Chip were taken to the abandoned building by Anubis and Electra. Electra broke some glass while her husband Anubis readied fire in his hand. About to kill them but Sonic said "Wait. Wait!" then Chip said "Sonic needs to tell you something." "Can't we just get along? That reminds me who are you guys and what do you want with us?" Anubis and Electra looked at them with straight faces and Anubis said "I am Anubis and this is Electra. We have been sent to take you to our lair and destroy you by the goddess Circe." Then Sonic said "Okay?" then Chip said "I'll give you some chocolate if you let us go." Anubis got mad and shot fire at the chocolate scorching it until it melted to the floor. "Now that's not nice" said Chip, "We don't have time for this. Circe wants you dead." Said Anubis, "Let us go or we'll call our friends to help us!" said Sonic "Yeah!" said Chip, "I'm afraid they won't be a problem much longer Circe is going to steal the chaos emerald even the master emerald and blame it on them which will keep them busy long enough to destroy you." "What are you planning to do to our friends? And who is Circe?" "Ah the Goddess Circe she is the superior being that truly owns this world she is immortal. She can teleport, create allusions, transform beings and even revive the dead." "ohhhh" said Sonic and Chip at the same time. "Now that you bring up your friends, Circe and I are going to finish them nice and slow along with Tails, Ha ha ha" "You leave our friends alone!" yelled Sonic, "Sorry no can do, Circe will bring this city to its knees" "We will stop you!" "Oh I'm sure you will, look at yourself what can you do to resist our power? When Circe steals the master emerald, she'll blame it on your friends. They will be dead and soon will you" "No!" said Sonic, then Chip said "You are really evil bad guys." "Oh and both your deaths will be painful. You are probably hoping your deaths will be quick...it won't" said Electra, Sonic and Chip swallowed hard. Then Circe broke into the room she had the 7 chaos emeralds along with the master emerald. "Oh no" said Chip, "She's got the chaos emeralds and the master emerald!" Circe noticed them and said "Ah I see our guests are here. Well Anubis, Electra before you kill them I want to torture them." Said Circe, "Torture us?" said Sonic "What are you going to torture us with?" asked Chip, "Like this" then she readies her electricity power and says "this electric blast is 900 volts" as she smiled, "uh oh" said Sonic, "We are in trouble" said Chip. Then she shocked them as they screamed. Then Circe took out a small knife. Then she got close and started to write a word on their arms. They yelled "OWWW IT HURTS" they were screaming in pain. When she was done she had written the word 'CIRCE' Sonic and Chip had tears in their eyes from the pain they had cried a little. Then Circe started to leave and said "Oh and if you're planning on stopping us just remember I know all of your weaknesses." Said Circe, Sonic and Chip gulped from hearing that. Then she left and Anubis and Electra followed but before they went out the door. Sonic said "you won't get away with this!" said Sonic as he and Chip struggled to escape from the net. "Oh but we will and even Nightwatcher and Batman won't stop us, hail the goddess Circe!" "You can't do this." said Sonic "Don't worry you won't be here to see destruction." as he shot bursts of fire into the ground and the fire got closer to burn them. "See you have a nice death!" said Electra, "We are in trouble" said Sonic while Chip screamed as they desperately tried to escape. While the building started to burn.


	6. Chapter 6 Searching For Circe

Chapter 6 Searching for Circe

Nightwatcher and Kira could see smoke coming from the building. "Look over there! The building is on fire!" yelled Nightwatcher, "I'll get them out of there" Nightwatcher ran to the building and blew an energy blast at the building blowing a hole through it. He went in and found Sonic and Chip still tied to a chair. "Nightwatcher, help us!" said Chip. Nightwatcher quickly freed them. "Come on let's go!" said Nightwatcher as he led them out of the burning building, but of course Sonic was the first out. They were safe, "Are you okay?" Kira asked, then she looked down at their arms and said in a shocked and concerned voice "Your bleeding." She said. Nightwatcher took a look and saw the word "CIRCE" carved in and he asked who did it, they told everyone about Circe and her two cohorts Anubis and Electra. Nightwatcher took their arms and muttered a spell and then their wound suddenly healed. "Whoa, how did you do that?" asked Sonic. "Well I can heal people's injures if they aren't too serious or fatal." Answered Nightwatcher, "but we need to find Circe" said Batman. Nightwatcher told everyone "I think I might know where she could be because I know she used to have a base in the sewer." Sonic questioned it and asked "How do you know that?" Nightwatcher answered with "I'd rather not say…but we had better hurry, from what you've told us we have to stop her before she uses the Chaos Emeralds." Nightwatcher led them to the nearest sewer entrance. "Be careful and keep an eye open Killer Croc is down here. If you see a reptilian figure then let Batman or me know." then when they went in the spies started whining about the smells. "Really? I can't believe we have to come down here." Nightwatcher got annoyed but decided not to say anything about it. As they progressed they still hadn't reached their destination. "Are we going the right way?" asked Sam, Nightwatcher told her he was absolutely sure. As they progressed they still hadn't reached their destination. "Are we going the right way?" asked Chip, Nightwatcher told him he was absolutely sure. But as they we getting closer to their destination, Nightwatcher saw a door with light coming from under the door and sensed a presence inside.


	7. Chapter 7 Hideout

Chapter 7 Hideout

"Through here" said Nightwatcher as he opened the door and they saw several bottles of chemicals and stuff none of them wanted to open to find out what they were. "Uh, what is this stuff?" asked Sonic, as Kira looked in a bag open on the table but before she looked in. The old man they saw at the circus earlier suddenly burst in. "Oh, what are you all doing here?" asked the man, "We were looking for a woman named Circe and Croc" answered Tails, but then the old man took his robes off and his face which turned out to be a mask. It was Scarecrow in disguise. "I lied, it's not Croc that you want, that was meant as a diversion to lead you here to me." he said "Stand down Crane!" demanded Batman in a menacing voice. Scarecrow of course ignored Batman, and sprayed the gas at the group. But Nightwatcher tried to shield them from the gas. But he didn't do it in time. Sonic started seeing a horrible image of Tails dying in his arms covered in blood. Chip saw Sonic dying before his eyes and him out in the country alone with nothing to eat. Nightwatcher wasn't about to let his friends get captured and tortured by Scarecrow. He quickly flung the bag away from Scarecrow and he ran. Nightwatcher got them to snap out of it. "We have to catch him." Said Sonic, and of course Sonic caught up to him instantly and Kira questioned him with Batman. "What were you doing here?" "Oh nothing special except to be a distraction to you while Circe works out her plan." Nightwatcher had enough and came close to Scarecrow and said "What is she planning? What is she doing with the emeralds!?" Scarecrow smiled and said "You're already too late." Nightwatcher conjured up handcuffs and cuffed him to a pipe. "We'll come back later for him right?" asked Chip, "Of course" answered Tails. As Batman lead them out of the sewer. "Well that's great; we don't have any leads to where Circe is. I can't track her because she seems to be blocking me from sensing her location." Said Nightwatcher, "Well we could…" Sonic tried to suggest but before he finished a red image suddenly appeared and punched Nightwatcher. Taken by surprise he flew across the street. As the smoke cleared everyone saw Knuckles standing there wearing an angry face. "Where is the Master Emerald?!" he yelled.


	8. Chapter 8 Misunderstanding

Chapter 8 Misunderstanding

"What do you mean Knuckles? Oh, did you get tricked again?" asked Sonic, "No! I'm sure that he has taken the master emerald. He left a note saying he did it and come and get it if you can." Nightwatcher had just picked himself off the ground and said "Are you serious? I would never do something like that. The person you are looking for is a goddess named Circe." "Yeah right, you expect me to believe that?" "Yes we do." Answered Kira, Knuckles instead tried to punch Nightwatcher again but this time he was ready. "So that's how you want it huh?" said Nightwatcher as he blasted Knuckles backwards. "It doesn't have to be this way." "Give me back The Master Emerald then I'll back off." "I don't have it!" Sonic tried to get Knuckles to calm down but Knuckles started a fight with Nightwatcher. "Stop fighting! I am not your enemy." Said Nightwatcher, after a while Nightwatcher pinned Knuckles to the side of a building using his powers. Kira walked up and said "Now listen to me. We can work together to find Circe and get the emeralds back. You've got to believe me." Sonic supported her by saying "These are good people, we can trust them." Knuckles finally decided to believe what they said and Nightwatcher let go of him and helped him up. "Any idea where we should go next?" asked Kira, "I don't know, we don't have any leads. The sewer was a dead end." "Want some chocolate anyone?" asked Chip, trying to calm the mood.

**Meanwhile**

Circe was standing at the edge Gotham and she had just merged with the 7 emeralds and made a long silver staff and attached the master emerald to it and she put on a silver crown and she said to Anubis and Electra who were accompanying her. "The time has come." As she cast a spell and the sky turned dark and a massive dark castle rose around her.


	9. Chapter 9 Castle Circe

Chapter 9 Castle Circe

"What was that?" asked Sonic, "I've got a bad feeling about this." Said Tails, "Look over there!" said Chip as she pointed to the distance. They saw a castle rising from the ground. "I can sense the power of the emeralds being used over there, Circe must be using them." Said Nightwatcher, they all thought it was risky but they walked to the castle while at the same time the sky was getting dark. When they reached the castle they saw flags that had a giant C on it standing for Circe. The castle was heavily guarded by beastamorphs which serve Circe. "Okay Circe is probably inside. We need to go in and take the emeralds and take her down." Said Nightwatcher, Batman asked everyone, "Be ready for anything, be ready to fight." They entered through the castle doors and saw the castle actually looked really beautiful but they knew they shouldn't let the beauty of the castle distract them. But then they walked into a room that had a table full of chocolate bars and a fountain of chocolate. Chip stared at it with his mouth watering, he ran as quick as he could to it before being stopped by Sonic. "Don't be fooled Chip, it could be a trap, we have to be careful here." Then they suddenly heard a voice echoing through the castle banquet room. "Hello heroes this is Circe and you are intruders in my castle!" "Give the emeralds back!" yelled Knuckles, "No, I can't let that happen, but if you want them back then come to my throne room upstairs and we'll see who gets the emeralds." Knuckles literally looked like he would explode out of anger. They walked across the well decorated hallways and made the way to Circe's throne room. Nightwatcher could already sense her power was boosted and she possessed the emeralds, she was holding a staff with the Master Emerald on the other end of the staff to use it as a scepter. Alongside Circe's throne were Anubis and Electra standing as bodyguards. Circe looked unworried as the heroes entered. "Welcome to the throne room of the new queen of Gotham!" said Circe.


	10. Chapter 10 Battle

Chapter 10 Battle

Knuckles looked at Circe and saw the Master Emerald attached to her scepter and instantly got angry. "Do you really think I'm going to give back my prize so easily?"

ask she stroked the Master Emerald with her fingers. "I know how strong the power of all 7 emeralds are together and with the Master Emerald I won't be stopped." Said

Circe, Nightwatcher decided to say something, "Well you thought wrong Circe, we will take the emeralds back from you." Circe smiled and chuckled then said "I don't

think so, even with all of you against me you still won't be able to take me on." Chip stood there with a nervous look on his face because he knew how powerful the

emeralds were because he remembered a few weeks ago when Sonic used the emeralds and became strong enough to defeat Ivy. "Are you sure about this?" asked

Chip "Yes I'm sure, we need to at least try to separate the emeralds from her. I can sense their power but we have to try" Answered Nightwatcher, The group rushed

toward Circe and Knuckles now very angry tried rapidly punching Circe which was a mistake for she blasted him with her scepter. It was a painful blow, Nightwatcher

stood back and kept cautious of Circe's blows and used energy blasts on her which didn't seem to affect her. He even tried a separating spell and the emeralds didn't

separate from her. They realized they had to knock her out so she would stop resisting the spells. But she was too powerful; you literally couldn't get very close.

Anubis and Electra just stood watching as they knew she could handle the situation. In the end Nightwatcher and Sonic were the last ones standing and Nightwatcher

in one last desperate attempt tried using most of his energy to blast her with while Sonic tried doing homing attacks on her but she blasted them both backwards and

walked up to the beaten and exhausted group, "You see? No one can stop me, I am now the ruler of Gotham and soon the ruler of the world." Before she could kill

them Nightwatcher teleported the whole group and they disappeared back to the only place they all thought would be safe. Circe watched them go as she smiled and

said, "They won't go far. I think I know exactly where they are going." She turned to Anubis and Electra, "Get to Wayne Manor both of you!"


	11. Chapter 11 Fight For The Manor

Chapter 11 Fight For The Manor

Nightwatcher had teleported himself and everyone back to Wayne Manor. As soon as Batman got up he asked "Everyone alright?" everyone seemed okay except for the few injuries that Circe gave them. Sonic was the first to speak

"Ah, we'll live." Everyone asked why Nightwatcher took them to Wayne Manor,

"Because Mr. Wayne always has welcomed you here has he not; I've also been here many times." Nightwatcher continued to talk but more seriously,

"I know this situation looks bad with Circe possessing the emeralds but I assure you all we need is more planning and we could take her down. We have to act quick so this doesn't get out of hand." But as they were talking Chip happened to look out the window of Wayne Manor and said

"Guys! You need to see this!" Batman and the others came to the window and saw hundreds of Beastamorphs arriving with Anubis and Electra leading them.

"They must have been sent here to finish us off." Said Kira, "It doesn't matter, we should be able to push them back and stay safe here." Sam said "That's crazy! There are hundreds of them."

"Trust me I've seen worse." Batman said that they should try to defend Wayne Manor but Batman prepared the Batwing in case while Tails set up the Tornado 1.

As soon as they came through the Beastamorphs immediately attacked. The heroes fought hard and were taking down large amounts of Beastamorphs. They vanished in retreat upon passing out. But Anubis and Electra who were observing wouldn't let the heroes win so easily so they used their own powers to enhance the Beastamorphs and shared part of their power with them which gave an advantage even though Circe had kept all the power of the emeralds to herself. Anubis and Electra were still strong and began to participate in the battle.

The enhanced Beastamorphs who had begun to turn the tides because of the heroes fight with Circe. Batman immediately used his autopilot and summoned the Batwing while Tails flew from behind the Manor while Tails told everyone to get to the vehicles. Batman and Knuckles were fighting against an entire mob of Beastamorphs who were surrounding them.

"Get these things away from me!" shouted Knuckles, as they fought Anubis and Electra appeared to aid the Beastamorphs and they fought hard overwhelming both Batman and the spies. Electra grabbed Batman while Anubis grabbed Knuckles. Nightwatcher saw Batman and Knuckles struggling and quickly ran to their aid with Kira by his side, but Anubis and Electra teleported out taking Knuckles and Batman with them. Nightwatcher was shocked, he felt like he had failed Batman and Knuckles as well, Kira continued to fight and looked around and saw more powered up Beastamorphs arriving,

"Oh my god, there's thousands of them!" said Kira in worry. Nightwatcher watched as Sonic and the others continued to fight the Beastamorphs. Nightwatcher didn't want to retreat but he could see the Beastamorphs strategy was to fight until the heroes couldn't fight anymore. Nightwatcher didn't intend to give up but he knew he had to get the rest of the group out of harm's way before anyone else was captured. Nightwatcher quickly decided it was time to retreat as he yelled out "C'mon we have to go!" Sonic and Chip got into the Tornado 1 with Tails, Nightwatcher took the Batwing which thankfully he knew how to drive. Kira came without hesitation into the Batwing with Nightwatcher and the Tornado 1 and Batwing were soon out of sight.

Batman and Knuckles were taken back to Circe's Castle and were taken to Circe herself. Circe walked up to them, "Well, the mighty Batman and the red fighter have fallen, failed." Circe viciously grabbed Batman by the neck and said

"It can no longer be like it was before, now that there is no longer a Batman lurking in the shadows and a friend of the hedgehog out of the way, there is no one in my way except that hedgehog himself and your, pawn Nightwatcher. The others do not concern me, I know the heroes will prepare rematch against me, but any attacks against me will be foolish as now I have weakened the group by defeating you, I await their return so I can watch them slowly die." Circe chuckled evilly as she took her staff and blasted Batman and the Spies with it with it and ordered Anubis to take them to the dungeon. Knuckles tried to break free and was met with a hard blow to the chest as Electra took them away as Anubis stayed in the room with Circe,

"The time of Queen Circe and the reign of villains has begun." She said as she ordered Anubis to take an army of her most elite and trusted Beastamorphs to free all the prisoners of Blackgate Prison and Arkham Asylum and take down the police and bring them to her.


	12. Chapter 12 London

Chapter 12 London

Sonic couldn't believe they had just lost Wayne Manor, Batman and Knuckles to Circe's Minions, and now Nightwatcher had told them to follow him while he drove the Batwing to a safe location he knew of. But he was flying out of Gotham and they flew east and after a few hours Nightwatcher activated the cloaking device on the Batwing and cast a spell on the Tornado 1 to ensure they aren't spotted. As they neared their destination it appeared that Nightwatcher was going to land in London which got Sonic and Chip riled up.

"Road trip!" shouted Sonic while Chip got out his camera, Tails got them back in line by telling them, "Guys focus." Nightwatcher landed the Batwing in a back alley to the back entrance of an abandoned hotel.

"So why did you bring us to London?" Sonic asked Nightwatcher which led to Nightwatcher "It's because Circe would be able to sense our location if we were still in Gotham. She shouldn't be able to find us here." Nightwatcher paused for a moment before continuing,

"I know this city well; Batman has sent me on many missions and at this place many times." Kira told them, "I know a place we could go, it's that building there." Kira pointed to an abandoned hotel. They entered the building and they saw that the building still looked like a livable place still but needed some work despite being abandoned though everything was covered up. Upon entering the building Kira cleaned the bits of cobwebs and made sure it was suitable for living in. Nightwatcher told them that they all need to work together to stop Circe,

"Now, because Batman is gone and we have no clear voice as a leader, I will lead us to take down Circe and take back Gotham from her." There was talk of Nightwatcher's sudden remark at being leader of the group,

"How about no." Sonic said, Chip seemed to agree while Tails stayed neutral, "I'm not sure about this." but Kira assured them he knew what he was doing because he knew more about Circe than anyone other than Anubis and Electra, she didn't get a response from them as they started to consider it but were still unsure.

**Meanwhile**

Circe walked into a secret room behind her throne room not even Anubis and Electra knew about; only she herself knew about it and looked up at a small monitor.

"I have done as you asked, I now control Gotham and have declared myself queen of Gotham, and the villains now control the city with me as their ruler and the other heroes are on the run but we have the Batman in our custody." A man appeared on the screen

"I see that you have done well. But as for the hedgehog and the others they won't be 'on the run' for long because I followed them to their new base. They are in the vicinity of the London area, but I would advise you not to interfere until the time is right…I'm coming back to Gotham to complete phase 2 of the plan. But I won't be here to aid you when the heroes return because they cannot discover me if our plan is to work." Circe nodded to the man as he disappeared off the screen.


	13. Chapter 13 Abandoned House

Chapter 13 Abandoned House

It had been a few days since Sonic and the others had moved into the hotel under Nightwatcher's self-claimed leadership. He had been trying to find a way to gain advantages over Circe to help them defeat her and retake Gotham from her.

Later in the day Nightwatcher called over Sonic, Chip and Tails saying he had good news, "I think I've found something that can help us against Circe."

They looked excited at that, "What is it?" Nightwatcher continued, "It's a mystical amulet called the Amulet of Sorcery and it enhances the power of anyone with power like mine and can share the energy among others, but we have to go out to get it. I believe it is in northern California near Crescent City, we should go now, the sooner the better." Nightwatcher looked back at Sonic and the others and was met with amazed looks by what he just said.

**Later**

Nightwatcher drove the Batwing which was in cloaking mode to where he knew the amulet would be found. Sonic expected them to land in the area around the City but Nightwatcher headed for the forest nearby.

"What are you doing?" asked Sonic but Nightwatcher simply said that the amulet was in the forest. After they landed in the middle of the forest they got out of the Batwing but Nightwatcher for some reason looked extremely upset and nervous. This made Sonic, Chip and Tails wonder why he was so upset,

"Are you okay?" asked Sonic with Chip right behind him asking Nightwatcher if he wanted chocolate but neither of them got an answer. As they walked Sonic stepped on an old muddy piece of paper nearly buried in the ground with a picture of a young man which read

"**WANTED: Brian Crow, for murder …$5000 reward for capture or death" **

Sonic, Chip and Tails wondered why someone would want this, Brian Crow so badly to put such a high price on his head but decided it wasn't important and left the poster behind. After walking for a while they came into a clearing in the woods and saw an old abandoned house there which looked like it had been burned from a fire.

"That's horrible." Said Sonic as he took a long look at the ruined house, Nightwatcher on the other hand looked like he was going to have a heart attack at what he was seeing but told them to follow him inside.

Upon entering the house Sonic, Chip and Tails could clearly see that the door had been forced open and upon walking in the scent of burned wood filled their nostrils. They saw blood splattered on one wall. It didn't take a genius to tell something terrible had happened in this house.

Nightwatcher had them follow him into the basement pushing away the cobwebs as he went and he looked at a bookcase and said a spell which sounded like he was speaking a different language which opened a secret passage.

"C'mon guys, this way the amulet should be here." They followed a pathway that led to an area under the house at the bottom of the stairs they saw a room with several seats with a statue in the middle of what looked like a place where rituals were performed. Sonic saw the amulet around the statue's neck and quickly ran to it not thinking and took the amulet which caused a dead body to fall on top of him.

"AHH!" screamed everyone except for Nightwatcher who instead looked like he was trying to resist deep emotions he was hiding inside himself. Nightwatcher quickly moved the body off of Sonic and took the amulet from him and told everyone it was time to leave. Just as they began to leave Nightwatcher stopped,

"Guys, can you wait for me outside? I, need a minute." He said as he covered his eyes with his hand. Sonic followed his instruction and everyone waited and when Nightwatcher came back out he brought out the body in a telekinetic grip and dug a hole outside the house and buried the body and stood there in silence, Kira walked over to Nightwatcher and comforted him.


	14. Chapter 14 Secrets

Chapter 14 Secrets

Nightwatcher had just finished what appeared to be a short moment of mourning as he made a bouquet of flowers appear and put one on the house and on the grave where he buried the body. Sonic began to get concerned for Nightwatcher, this seemed familiar like when Shadow was mourning for Maria.

"It must have been someone he knew." said Sonic, "Probably a friend or something." Suggested Chip, Nightwatcher finally walked toward them but didn't say a word as he went past them going back to the Batwing. Sonic and the others came up to him,

"Hey buddy, what happened to that house?" asked Sonic with Tails backing him up, "We want to know so we can help you." They both said as friendly as they could, Nightwatcher had a blank but sad expression on his face as he said,

"Just leave this subject alone and let me be." He said in a strained and broken voice. "Come on tell us, we're your friends we can help you." Sonic and Chip said to their friend.

Nightwatcher already had enough stress on his mind so he lashed out, "DROP IT! Just drop it!" which made Sonic, Chip and Tails step back in surprise as they each got a hurt look across their faces.

Instantly regretting his angry remark Nightwatcher quickly said, "I'm sorry it's just, what happened here...it's just too much, I'm sorry but I can't talk about this with you guys." Sonic still wanted to try to help him and tried to ask again only for Nightwatcher to interrupt him.

"I'm not talking about this anymore with you." He said nearly raising his voice, at this point Sonic had decided to leave the subject alone because Nightwatcher obviously wasn't going to talk about it he thought as they entered the Batwing.

**Later back in London**

Kira called Nightwatcher to the balcony overlooking the beautiful city, Nightwatcher approached Kira and asked her what she wanted,

Kira took his hand and said "Your past, and the house-" She started with before getting cut off, "Kira!? I'm not ready to tell them about that, it's just too much. There's a reason only you and Batman know what happened there and what I did afterward."

"Trust me, I think Sonic and the others should know, yeah they may be pissed off but it will be better if you tell them because I think they would be even angrier if they don't hear it from you." She said very calmly because she knew how painful the subject was to him. Nightwatcher thought about it and knew that she was right.

Kira removed Nightwatcher's mask slightly and they kissed, "You'll thank me later."


	15. Chapter 15 The Truth Part 1

Chapter 15 The Truth Part 1

Nightwatcher called Sonic, Chip and Tails into the kitchen of the hotel room, "Guys, Kira talked to me and I realize that you guys should know what happened at that house."

"Okay, what did happen?" they asked, Nightwatcher looked at them very seriously, "I need to know you guys trust me because what I'm about to tell you may be a bit of a shock."

They simply shook their heads in response wondering how serious the subject was going to turn out to be.

"First, you must see this." Nightwatcher slowly and hesitantly began to take his mask off revealing a man in his late-thirties and he looked like the guy in the wanted poster Sonic found which only meant one thing.

"You're Brian Crow?!" Sonic and Tails said at the same time practically yelling, "Now, I know you saw the wanted poster of me saying I was wanted for murder, but I assure you I didn't do anything to the ones who didn't deserve it and it was only after I was already accused of something I didn't do I swear to you."

He continued, "You have to know everything about me so I'll start from the beginning, it's time you knew the truth. That house that we saw earlier was my parent's house… I was born with special abilities but I never knew how to use them until I was nine, from then on my life became terrible."

_**Flashback**_

"_Look its Brian, what a freak!" Brian walked out of the school building with a sad look on his face. He didn't know why people had to be so cruel to him it was an everyday process of people harassing him, some of the older boys even beat him up and he just took it because he didn't know much about the strange things he could do and he wasn't really a fighter either._

_He walked the through the woods on the way to his house but was stopped by his only friend in the entire world named Richard Patterson, "Hey Brian how's it going?" he asked; "Just the same, everyone was bothering me again today." Richard was a few years older than Brian but knew what to say as he reassured him that everything will be fine before looking at his watch and leaving._

_Brian continued to his house which was something he had looked forward to because his parents were the only people other than Richard who didn't give him a hard time. Though he felt bad for them because he felt it was his fault they were shunned away from the city and lived in a house in the middle of the forest but he kept reminding himself that the important thing was they had each other. He came into a clearing and entered his very beautiful home to be greeted by his mother and father named Amanda and George. _

_Amanda could see her son was as usual really on edge as she and her husband came over to him to comfort him. "Brian, it's okay, everything will be okay." She said_

_George told his wife in private that maybe it was time to show him the secret room in the basement, she agreed and George took over, "Follow me son." _

_Brian followed his father to the basement and went down to a secret cathedral like room with a statue that wore a beautiful amulet. "Son, this is the Amulet of Sorcery. You're mother showed me this when we married, it can make one with energy like yours stronger, we've never had to use it because we use it only for emergencies and we feel it was time you knew about it."_

"**Things didn't get better though as life went on, everything seemed to get worse before they got better and they rarely got better." **

_**8 years later**_

"_I am so sick of the torment I get every god damned day!" yelled Brian to Richard, "Calm down! Just take a breather." _

_Brian was so angry he ignored what he said, "Easy for you to say Richard, everyone respects you and everyone just wants to make everything hell for me nonstop!" Richard looked at him and kept telling him to calm down, _

"_Look Brian I know things are hard but you've got to calm down!" Brian eventually did calm down and he apologized for his angry behavior. After that Richard left telling Brian he'll talk to him again tomorrow. _

"**That was the last time I ever saw Richard, he seemed to just simply disappear, I never had another friend like that again so I began to get really close to my parents because from that point on they were the only ones who truly cared…that all changed that terrible night."**

_**2 Years Later, 9:35 PM**_

_It had been a much calmer day than usual for Brian and he was in such a good mood at the moment which barely ever happened. He and his parents were having a good time together as they sat down to have family time._

_Brian went to the window to look at the full moon that was out that night and saw a giant group of citizens from the city coming towards the house, "Mom! Dad! There's a ton of people coming toward the house!" _

_Amanda and George looked out the window and saw the people coming, they had no idea what they were doing there, they all were carrying torches, knifes, axes and bats. They were definitely an angry mob. They quickly closed the curtains and stepped back from the front door only to get a really loud knocking at the door._

"_Give us Brian and you won't get hurt!" yelled an angry male voice outside the door. Amanda called out, "What do you want? We don't want any trouble!" _

"_You should know!" shouted the man; he had apparently gotten tired of waiting as the man began hitting the door with an axe trying to get in. _

_Brian was really scared, and the family retreated into the house just as the door flew open from the force and the angry mob rushed in._

_One man tried to grab Brian but George ran in and yelled at the mob, "Get out of here! Leave us alone! "But was shot in the shoulder leaving a splatter of blood on the wall, Brian and Amanda ran with George behind them trying to get away, George came close to his wife and son and said, "You have to get out of here, I'll hold them off and meet you outside!" Brian and Amanda didn't want to leave him behind but he pushed them into doing it._

_George had the people follow him to the basement and he went into the secret passage to get the Amulet of Sorcery but was shot again in the back. He managed to seal the passage so they could not enter as he struggled down the steps and he made it to the statue with the amulet he went behind to statue to unhook the amulet chain to take it but he began to feel sluggish and he began to collapse as his vision blurred and he died leaning against the statue clutching onto the back of the amulet out of sight._

_Brian and Amanda climbed out through the window in the dining room and Brian took his mother's hand and ran toward the forest to get away only for his mother to be grabbed by a few men that were still storming the house, he held her hand tightly not wanting to let her go but they took her right from him and dragged her back to the house gagging her and tying her up._

_The apparent leader of the mob came up to Brian and asked; "Now we'll see how you feel when you lose everything." Brian looked confused, "Why are you doing this to us? What did we ever do to you?" _

"_Earlier tonight you killed my wife and child!" the man said, "WHAT?! But I never did that! Please believe me I would never do that." "Bullshit! We got tipped off and some people saw how it happened and it could only have been done with someone that had abilities like you and you're the only one like that around here!" the man said as he hit Brian over the head with a shotgun he was holding knocking him unconscious._


	16. Chapter 16 The Truth Part 2

Chapter 16 The Truth Part 2

_Brian woke up as he saw that he was still in a part of the forest but he was tied up and being carried away by the entire angry mob but he didn't see his parents anywhere. Brian felt his anger rising and decided it was time to fight back as he focused all his energy to truly use his power for the first time. He broke his bonds and the mob saw what he was doing almost immediately "Stop him!" shouted the leader. _

_Brian simply made some trees fall in their direction and used a spell to make them go soaring through the air which finally scared them all away; he could smell smoke in the distance._

"_Oh please god no!" he thought to himself as he sprinted back to the house only to see it was on fire. Brian screamed in anger and sadness as he started yelling "NO!"_

_He ran to the house and entered, he didn't care about the flames as began to use his power as he put them out as he walked through, he called for his mother and father because he could sense his mom and dad were in the house when the house was lit but he couldn't sense what happened to them. _

_**Later**_

_Brian couldn't save the house from being heavily scorched and he still didn't find his parents and it appeared the secret area his dad had shown him was sealed shut and he didn't know any spell to force it open. He didn't think he'd find them there anyway because he could no longer sense their life forces which meant they must be dead._

_Brian stayed in the house for days and cried himself to sleep every night in denial about everything; he couldn't believe he'd lost everything in one night because of one asshole who had tipped the angry mob off falsely. After Brian finally left the house and walked through the woods alone he felt a deep hatred and anger in his heart. "They must all pay for what they have done to me." He said to himself as he sat near a river to take a drink of water. He was suddenly shocked to see a beautiful woman in long purple robes approach him and said, "Hello, I saw you walking through the woods and thought I should see if you were okay." _

"_Get away from me! Leave me alone!" shouted Brian, the woman simply pressed forward "Tell me what's wrong; I'm sure I can help." Brian began to submit to this woman as he told her._

"_They're…all dead, they killed my family all because they thought I had killed two people that I never laid a finger on, well now they will all pay for what they did! He said accidently firing a plasma blast at a rock shattering it. "I will do something that will make sure they never take anybody from anyone again."_

_The woman liked the anger in this individual, "Why don't you come with me and train with me, I see you have power, I have power too and I could show you how to improve your energy and become a very powerful force." _

_Brian accepted the offer almost immediately, "Thank you miss, um" the woman smiled, "Call me Circe."_

_**8 years later**_

_Brian had trained with Circe for many years and he had become very powerful in that time. He brought down a terrible vengeance on the people who had ruined his life; he traumatized them very badly then allowed Circe to finish them off if she wanted to. Over time Brian had worn a terrifying suit with a skull like helmet to hide his identity and became known as "A mad torturer who preyed on the misfortune and death of others." though he never actually killed anyone except for the leader of the angry mob that killed his parents._

_He had been on many missions with Circe and her Beastamorphs but as time went by he grew more and more uncomfortable with the assignments he was given and even thought about leaving Circe. _

_Circe had a special assignment for Brian as soon as she saw a look of doubt in her young servant's eyes, "Today I want you to go to Gotham City and kill Batman."_

_Brian was surprised; this was a really big job, "Why?" "You'll see, I have big plans for that city, just follow my instructions and return with his head."_

_**Gotham City**_

_Brian went to Gotham and waited for Batman near a tall building and upon seeing him he pulled a knife from his belt and went in front of Batman and began to fight with him. He fought as hard as he could and held him in a telekinetic grip on the ground to keep him from moving and held his knife high and looked away for one moment and swore he saw his father looking at him with a sad disappointed look on his face but quickly vanished, this made Brian realize what he was doing was wrong all those years as he thought, "What would mom and dad think of me if they were alive today and knew what I had done?"_

_He dropped the knife, "I can't do it!" he said as he dropped to his knees and begged Batman for forgiveness and without thinking told him everything about his life and about Circe and to please let him redeem his terrible action. He took everything Brian could possibly say to sway Batman into letting him off the hook and he took him in. Brian quickly could sense Batman was really Bruce Wayne but he would never tell anyone that. The one thing on his mind was he was a wanted man one way or another and nothing could change that…unless he became a hero like Batman and put everything he had done behind him._

_That night Brian stayed up making a new outfit with less threatening features and once completed he removed his evil robes and put on his new ones and felt proud as he adopted the new name for himself called Nightwatcher as he looked at himself in the mirror as he knew that this was his new life and he should not look back at the hard times. Nightwatcher went outside with Batman and created a bonfire and threw his evil robes into it and watched it burn, "Everything will be okay now."_

_**2 years later**_

_Nightwatcher was on an assignment for Batman in Metropolis, he had fought with Circe and her new allies Anubis and Electra to maintain peace. It was his first encounter with her and it was difficult but he prevailed and caused them to retreat and he was helped by a girl named Katherine Rogers who was very agile and took out a few Beastamorphs. It was incredible, he had never seen someone with no powers be such a good help against a force as powerful as Circe. He had asked her if she wanted to come with him to help fight crime and she had agreed as she said it would be an honor. She later began using the name Kira to hide her own identity and fought alongside Nightwatcher for years. _

**End of Flashback **

Nightwatcher didn't care that his eyes were watery even though Sonic and the others were all watching him, "Now you understand, what happened and why I was wanted on that poster, it was a false claim that ending in them killing my parents, I did work for Circe but I promise you I'm not proud of that."

Sonic and the others were stunned by Nightwatcher's story, they really couldn't believe what they were hearing, Nightwatcher looked at them seriously and asked them again very seriously, "Do you still trust me?"

Sonic, Chip and Tails didn't know what to say but just said quickly without really thinking, "Yeah." Nightwatcher didn't think they really did but decided to give them time to think about it he put his mask back on and went into the bedroom to take a look at the amulet.

**Meanwhile**

Circe was back in her secret room and was talking to the screen again with her master, "You have done well in creating our new secret weapon Circe, you are doing well but now you must prepare for the heroes return which will happen soon."

Later Circe was in her throne room giving orders to some of her Beastamorphs as he had Anubis and Electra come up close. "You two will go to London, find Chip and bring him to me. His necklace has some usefulness we could use to our advantage due to the immense power it contains, plus he must never find out who he really is." She said as she turned away allowing Anubis and Electra to leave.

"I'm getting really tired of taking orders from her! Ever since she became 'queen' she has been acting like she controls everything!" shouted Anubis

"How about we do something about it? How about when we get to London and capture Chip we interrogate him into telling us about his necklace and keep it for ourselves to use against her?" suggested Electra, "I like that idea, let's do it." Anubis said as they teleported out of Circe's Castle.


	17. Chapter 17 The Power

Chapter 17 The Power

Sonic, Chip and Tails sat wondering about Nightwatcher and if it's wise to trust someone with such a dark past. But at the same time neither of them could push away the fact that most of everything that happened to him was pretty tragic. They all decided that it was probably best to trust him, it didn't look like he was going to try anything terrible like he would have used to do but they thought it'd be best to remain cautious.

Kira told Sonic that Nightwatcher was going to absorb the energy inside the amulet in order to gain stronger power that will give them all a fighting chance against Circe and to come see.

"Okay Kira, let's go see." Said Sonic, they walked over into Nightwatcher's room as he clutched the amulet in his hands and he began to absorb it's power but it looked really painful, he dropped the amulet and collapsed. He was still conscious but was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" asked Sonic as he rushed to his side. "Yes, I'm okay" he said as he got up, he felt dizzy and as he began to feel better he felt like he was stronger and he picked up the amulet again and felt the energy had been drained. "Guys, we are almost ready to return to Gotham and take down Circe." There is one more thing though,

Nightwatcher looked at Chip, "Chip, I know that you have lost your memories and I can sense your necklace contains an intense energy that can help against Circe, would you like to learn some basics on how to use your necklace so you can help us and also defend yourself if it becomes necessary?" he waited for an answer, Chip wasn't really a fighter but if this meant he'd have a chance of remembering something out of this experience then he should take it. "Yes please." He said nicely offering chocolate immediately afterward.

"Good, but remember I can only show you some things because I can sense you are far more powerful than all of us which means you are capable of power than I am." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I actually tried to access your memories so I could tell you everything about who you were in order to help you because I know how important your lost memories are to you, but sadly it looks like your necklace's energy prevents me from doing that, I'm sorry." Chip looked a bit disappointed but understood.

…

For the rest of the day everyone trained so they would be ready for Circe while Nightwatcher showed Chip some of the abilities that he was capable of using but only basics at the moment. He showed him some of the basic energies of telekinesis and how to create force fields. Which was a difficult power which took a lot of effort but Chip could only make it last a few seconds.

Soon it turned dark, "Okay that's it for today Chip, and tomorrow we'll go over more advanced things so we can prepare to go back to Gotham." He said as he went left the room with Kira holding hands as they left.

Chip had a hard time sleeping, he had a very bad feeling that he was being watched but merely excused it as probably nothing…this was a mistake.

Anubis and Electra were hiding in the shadows of the room trying not to make a sound because if everyone woke up their plan would be ruined. Anubis crept quietly across to where Chip was with Electra right beside him, Anubis was about to make a grab for Chip's necklace when he turned over to see Anubis and Electra standing before him.

Chip was about to call out to Sonic for help but Anubis covered his mouth to stop him. Instead Chip tried to use some of the stuff Nightwatcher showed him but Anubis quickly hit him over the head knocking him out cold. "We got him let's go!" said Electra as they teleported out with Chip.


	18. Chapter 18 Missing

Chapter 18 Missing

Everyone awoke the next morning with the usual routine with Nightwatcher letting everyone know what they will be doing for the day but when he entered the room Sonic and Chip were in he saw Chip was missing.

Nightwatcher at first thought Chip was probably just playing a joke but quickly realized he had been kidnapped when he saw a strange crest on the ground with a big C on it. Only Anubis and Electra wore a crest with a C for Circe on it. "Guys! Chip is missing and I think Anubis and Electra have him, it has to be!" Sonic looked at Nightwatcher with a shocked face, "We have to go find him!"

**Meanwhile**

Anubis and Electra took Chip to a building that wasn't that far from the Hotel that Sonic was in and they took Chip to this place to question him about his necklace. "Now you're going to tell us about your necklace and how to use it or else!" said Anubis.

Chip was scared but attempted to stand his ground, "This necklace is special to me, I can't tell you anything about it." This got Anubis angry which made him yell at him "Tell us now or you will face painful consequences."

Chip tried to be as brave as he could and said very nervously, "What if I say no?" this made Electra get a stuffed bear out and Anubis got a knife and tore the teddy bear's stomach open and said, "If you don't tell us this is what you will look like!"

This made Chip's bravery disappear suddenly and said, "I don't know much about it! I lost my memories and barely know anything about it!" Anubis gave him a dirty look, "I know you are lying, this is your last chance so tell us or-" suddenly he was interrupted when Circe teleported into the room. Circe called out to them, "You traitors will be punished for what you were planning to do!"

Circe and her now former lieutenants had a fight which ended with Anubis and Electra exhausted from her power. "Now you will both die!" she said as she killed them both. However she didn't notice that in the middle of the fight Chip had broken his bonds and was attempting to sneak out of the place.

However on the way out the door Circe noticed him and began to come after him wanting his necklace as well. Chip very quickly ran out the door desperately hoping to get back to the hotel his friends were in.

Circe summoned several Beastamorphs and ordered, "Go after him and make sure he doesn't escape!"


	19. Chapter 19 The Time Has Come

Chapter 19 The Time Has Come

Chip ran as fast as he could and tried to use his necklace to help him get away but he still didn't have all that much experience with it.

He eventually hid in a garbage can much to his dismay. He got out as soon as he was sure as he was safe, just to be sure he looked around and there was no sign of any hostile people or Beastamorphs.

Moving along he finally saw the hotel and saw Sonic and Nightwatcher on the balcony and felt relieved, "There they are!" He said to himself, and began to use his fairy wings to fly up to them but as he did he felt a sharp tug on his wings drag him down and make him yelp in pain.

He looked at his attacker and is was one of Circe's Beastamorphs which made Chip scream out "Let me go!" to get Sonic's attention.

Circe appeared in front of Chip who was now being held down by some Beastamorphs. She stroked Chip's face and told him, "You're coming back to Gotham with me, I have business with you." Chip shouted out once more to get Sonic and Nightwatcher's attention which thankfully worked this time.

"It's Chip! He's in trouble!" He jumped down from the balcony with Nightwatcher and Sonic ran as fast as he could to Circe and just as he reached her she turned to face him and she along with Chip and her Beastamorphs disappeared, "No, Chip!" shouted Sonic.

Nightwatcher knew that the situation had gotten really bad and decided the time had come to return to Gotham, "She must be headed back to Gotham; we have to go back there and save Chip. We have to defeat Circe while we're there, tonight."

"Got it, let's go!" Sonic said as Nightwatcher set up the Batwing for flight while Tails did the same with the Tornado 1. After a few minutes they took to the skies on their way back to Gotham.


	20. Chapter 20 Returning To Gotham

Chapter 20 Returning To Gotham

Nightwatcher drove the Batwing back to Gotham with Tails driving the Tornado 1 beside him but as they approached only a few miles away Nightwatcher signaled for Tails to land now.

Tails did as he was told but wondered why he wanted them to stop, "Why did we stop? Gotham is still a bit further." Nightwatcher exited the Batwing with Kira and said "If we get any closer Circe will notice us and we will lose the element of surprise and lose an advantage to defeating her."

They walked to Gotham and upon arriving saw mass chaos going on in the city. There were villains and gangs running everywhere and the city is trashed. "Whoa, this is bad." Said Sonic

Nightwatcher looked at everyone, "Okay we have to get to Circe's castle without getting noticed, we have to hurry though." He said as they moved across the rooftops and saw the chaos in the city as they moved along.

It was very clear Circe was in charge of the city and it was overrun with villains of Arkham Asylum and Blackgate, civilians were running frightened and the circus they investigated earlier had been claimed by Poison Ivy.

They got as close as they could to investigate and saw a man who looked to be the ring master held by Ivy's plants and being tormented by Ivy herself at the moment. They kept going until they reached Circe's castle which to be honest looked like a cool place but upon entering looked decorated in a way villains would like it.

"We had better be careful." Tails suggested to everyone as they proceeded with caution, "First things first we have to find Chip."


	21. Chapter 21 Plans

Chapter 21 Plans

Circe had brought Chip to her throne room but she had tied his wings together and tied his hands up and forced him to walk in the direction she told him.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked scared, "You'll find out soon" Circe answered, she was suddenly interrupted when one of her Beastamorphs approached and told her that the boss is waiting and it's time.

Circe brought Chip along with her and was met with the man she spoke with in her secret room before who was wearing a black cloak with a hood to hide his identity. He spoke with Circe in muffled whispers Chip couldn't make out.

Then Circe separated herself from the emeralds and put them in a circle and made the Master Emerald flout in the air in the middle of the circle. She caused the 7 emeralds all at once to blast rays of energy at the Master Emerald mixing all the energy together.

Then the Master emerald blasted a ray of energy to the ground to create something with immense power of all the emeralds, Chip attempted to get a closer look at what was being created but Beastamorphs blocked his view.

When it was over Circe reabsorbed the emeralds and placed the Master Emerald back on her staff, Chip noticed the man in the dark cloak pick up an item where the beam was shooting but immediately put it out of view as he walked up to him, however his face was concealed.

"Circe will make quick work of you, once our plan is complete not even Sonic will stop me." Said the man, "You will not get away with this!" said Chip confidently

"You are a fool; even if Circe fails there will be nothing to stop me you'll never find me." Chip gave the man an angry look but as he did Circe told him, "I'm going to kill you then take your necklace." Which made Chip really scared, he didn't want to die.

"Very good Circe, Ivy may have failed me but I know you won't." said the man, this shocked Chip and he asked "I-Ivy was working for you?" "That's right, I promised that she could have her plants roam the earth if she succeeded but I would never let her have her way."

"You will never succeed!" said Chip which made the man just chuckle and say "We can and will." As he finally vanished leaving him alone with Circe who just pulled a knife. "First I will take your life, then your power and then the world." She said as she raised her knife over his belly for a killing blow.

Chip desperately tried to concentrate his focus on his necklace and the small things Nightwatcher taught him about the necklace and managed to blast Circe away which angered her. He quickly escaped his bonds and flew away into the banquet room which Circe's throne room overlooks. He hid behind some drapes "That was a close one."


	22. Chapter 22 The Fall Of A Queen

Chapter 22 The Fall Of A Queen

Sonic followed Nightwatcher through the castle until they came to a large banquet room which now was full of many gangs of Gotham. "Look at this place it's huge." Tails said

They moved quietly against the walls of the room until they came near one of the windows with closed drapes. Chip who was still hiding there heard their voices and he came out of hiding and latched onto Sonic's leg, "Chip! You're okay."

They looked around the room and Nightwatcher was the first to notice a old door that led to a downstairs area, "We still have to find Batman and Knuckles. They could help us against Circe soon."

They were about to go in that direction when Circe suddenly came into her throne room above and prepared to speak to all the villains with something apparently important. "Tonight we have a special treat for you all tonight, I present our prisoners!"

As she said that she made a wall that turned out it could be opened revealed Batman and Knuckles. Though Knuckles bonds were enchanted to make sure he won't get away. Circe continued, "I sentence them all to death! For treason and disloyalty to me, the queen of Gotham!"

This was however the last straw for Sonic who came out of hiding which unfortunately revealed everyone else, "Let our friends go!"

This made every gang member and Circe herself turn their heads toward them, "I knew you'd come, you shouldn't have because this will all end for you tonight!" she said as the villains yelling for the queen's talk of confident victory.

Chip did a little fighting dance as everyone got ready for the fight. Circe was the first to move and blasted Tails which made him fall in the path of the villains who reached for him before being quickly saved by Sonic.

Nightwatcher fought the gang members and distracted them which eventually led them to flee the castle. Kira went to Batman and Knuckles to free them of their bonds.

Kira released Knuckles first from his bonds who almost instantly threw himself at Circe and continuously punched her, "Give me the Master Emerald back!" he yelled as he hit her extremely hard across the face,

While trying to free the others Circe stopped Kira from doing so, and put a shield around the area where they were still tied up.

Circe was using everything she could and knocked everyone away from her, "You really think you will win? You won't ever."

Nightwatcher knew a way to win now that he had the power of the amulet within him "C'mon!" he called to Sonic and the others who helped and then Nightwatcher quickly blasted Circe with a powerful blast which separated her from the emeralds and he knocked the staff with the Master Emerald away from her making her very vulnerable once again.

Once she went down finally and looked very defeated she made one last attempt to defeat them, Nightwatcher suddenly felt his anger rising and he opened a portal to an unknown dimension, but uses a spell to try to blast Sonic into it. But Nightwatcher intervened and blasted her which sent her into the portal which closed behind her.

It was finally over, she was in another dimension and she no longer possessed the emeralds and wherever the portal led she would be trapped there without the emeralds.

Nightwatcher saw what he did but he regretted it, he wanted to stop her but not banish her to a unknown dimension. It was strange; he felt like he couldn't control himself for a moment when he banished her, he simply shrugged it off as nothing though.

Sonic and Tails went up to the spies and Batman and finally freed them from their bonds, "Yes we're free finally." Said Sam,


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogue

Chapter 23 Epilogue

Circe's castle suddenly began to deteriorate and after a few moments it suddenly looked as though it had been abandoned for years. "Whoa, what was that all about?" wondered Chip

Kira had seen something like this before being around Nightwatcher, "Circe is gone and she no longer has the emeralds so the castle cannot maintain itself anymore." Sonic and Tails walked out the front door with his friends coming behind him.

The city needed to be fixed quite a bit after all the damage which would take a while and many of the villains and gangs just scattered after Circe was defeated. "We still need to take care of the city and put all the villains back in Blackgate and Arkham." Said Nightwatcher

Everyone knew that's what had to happen, it wasn't quite over yet. There was still a lot of work to be done.

**Meanwhile**

The man in the dark cloak had been watching the whole fight from a safe distance and saw Circe's defeat which very much angered him.

"She failed, how disappointing. Looks like if you want something done right you need to do it yourself." He said as he began to turn away

"At least it wasn't a total loss, at least I was able to create something to ensure my victory." He pulled out a small box containing an item he created with Circe and the other emeralds including the Master Emerald itself.

He opened the box revealing a jet black colored Chaos Emerald, it was very powerful and filled with power of all the other emeralds but is evil and filled with dark energy.

He looked up at the sky knowing that dark days will be coming soon for the heroes once he comes forth to kill them all he thought with an evil smile.


End file.
